Faithfully
by maraudersforever81
Summary: Songfic based off of Journey's "Faithfullly". Hary is playing quidditch for Ireland and living out his dream. But when he has to leave his young family at home more than he expected, he finds that he is missing them more than he could ever imagine.


AN: Well, I've seen quite a few songfics out here on …some good and some terribly, terribly bad. So hopefully this is a good one…?

It's based off the song Faithfully by Journey. Yeah, I'm a bit of a classic rock geek ^.^

XX

_Highway run into the midnight sun  
>Wheels go round and round<br>You're on my mind  
>Restless hearts sleep alone tonight<br>Sending all my love along the wire  
><em>

Harry couldn't sleep.

He was tired, so tired, and his body longed for sleep. The hard days of quidditch practice and training had taken a toll on his aching body. His eyes hurt, and longed to rest. His muscles were throbbing from the intense job they had to do every day.

As much as he wanted to sleep, he couldn't.

Because all he could think about was Ginny. These thoughts kept him awake, as they did every night he was away.

He couldn't get her out of his head. Her smile, the way she laughed, the way she kissed him, her fiery personality that matched her flaming hair, the way she supported him in everything he did, her undying love and devotion to her family…and him, despite the days and weeks that went by that she didn't see him.

Stretching, Harry _accio_'d a quill and parchment and scratched his head. He poised his hand above the paper, and began to write. He knew he owed her more than just a simple letter, but at the time that was all he had to offer. In his script, he promised to make up all the days he was away from her. He told her he'd be home as soon as he could, and then they could be a real family together. Signing it with the last of the ink in his overused well, he tied the long epistle to one of his teammates owl's legs and sent him off with a bite of crust from a stale sandwich leftover from lunch earlier that day.

"Sorry I don't have anything else," he murmured. The owl blinked in response, but gobbled up the bread as he sailed away through the open hotel window.

_They say that the road  
>ain't no place to start a family<br>Right down the line it's been you and me  
>And loving a music man<br>ain't always what it's supposed to be_

Ginny opened the letter from Harry while balancing baby James on her hip.

"Ooh, a letter from daddy!" she cooed, tickling the bottom of the baby's pudgy foot, to which he squealed with laughter. She set him down in his high chair, absent mindedly feeding him peaches as she read through the letter again and again. After he finished his lunch, she set him down for a nap in his crib and spun his mobile around for a few minutes singing softly to him until the lids on his bright green eyes drifted close. Then she went to her bedroom, where she took out a quill and parchment to compose her reply. She really should've been working on her article for the Prophet that she had to turn in in two days, but this was her main priority.

The promises that he would be back soon kept her going. But some days she just couldn't stand him being gone all the time, and she would break down and cry. It was so hard, him always being gone. He had told her that he wouldn't be gone more than he was at home, but they had to make some schedule changes and now it was the other way around. He had told her that he would always be there for her, no matter what it took. But when she really needed his touch, he wasn't there.

It just hadn't turned out like they had planned; they both knew it. But Ginny wanted him to be able to live his dream and Harry wasn't able to get out of his contract until this season was over, his third season. And even after that Ginny would have to assure him that it was perfectly fine to keep playing, she'd have to encourage him to stay on the team. He would reluctantly agree after making sure that she was perfectly fine with it—even though she really wasn't—and then she'd be alone again. She had friends, of course, but nothing was the same.

So even though this was not exactly what was planned, they'd make it through somehow.

_Girl  
>you stand by me<br>I'm forever yours  
>faithfully<br>Circus life under the big top world  
>We all need the clowns to make us smile<br>_

It amazed Harry how faithful Ginny was. It wasn't like there weren't guys hitting on her despite the ring on her finger. She was still very young, only twenty-two, and very pretty. Harry had seen it happen; they would come up while he was sitting right next to her and use a pathetic pick up line. Harry would bolt up from his seat and draw his fist back to slug them in the face but Ginny would catch his elbow to stop him. Then the git would walk away smirking and staring down Ginny's shirt.

He knew he didn't deserve her. And she told him many times that she believed that she didn't deserve him, but he knew it wasn't true. He was the lucky one to have someone to faithful, kind, loving, and able to put up with him.

_Through space and time  
>Always another show<br>Wodering where I am lost without you  
>And being a part ain't easy on this love affair<br>Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
>I get the joy of rediscovering you<em>

Harry raised the shining gold snitch in a tightly clenched fist. He smiled widely, loving the adrenaline rush as all of Ireland—or so it seemed—leapt to their feet with, a tide of green, roaring with pride and pleasure. Harry zoomed in a few circles, pumping the fist with the snitch trapped inside. The rest of team soared up to meet him, showering him with fist bumps, cheers, and friendly shoulder punches. He smiled through it all. He loved quidditch. It made him feel amazing, invincible, and free..

But there was also the feeling when he held his little baby boy in his arms, or felt his wife's embrace. And those days that he went home, he recorded every moment and stowed it away in his memory for when he was sleeping alone in a foreign hotel. He would go home, sweep Ginny up in his arms, and kiss until they couldn't breathe. Then he would go to his sons room and pick him up and spin around while little James would laugh. He treasured every moment with his little family, and would take it wherever he went afterwards. Sometimes it felt like a dream it was so surreal. Like this wasn't is family, only a fantasy that he had dreamed about. It also felt like he was meeting them all over again, since it had been ages since he had last seen them. Ginny, as beautiful as ever, and James, growing like crazy.

It wasn't supposed to be like this He shouldn't have to be missing the first years of his son's life, and meet his wife all over again. It wasn't right.

_Oh girl  
>you stand by me<br>I'm forever yours  
>faithfully<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>faithfully  
>I'm still yours<br>I'm forever yours  
>Ever yours<br>faithfully_

Harry threw open the door to their little home, and it banged against the wall loudly. He grinned ear to ear, feeling like he had never smiled his much in my whole life. Ginny had no idea that he was coming home;neither had he until the coach told him they can stay another week and enjoy time off or go home. Without another word he had dashed off to throw things haphazardly into his bag and apparated on the front porch. Ginny cautiously peeked her head out around the corner, looking wearily at the figure who had barged tinto her house.

"H-harry?" she whispered, taking a tentative step forward. "HARRY!" she cried as she ran into his arms. "Why are you back so early?"

"Coach gave us a week off, and I came here as fast as I could," he told her, tucking a strand of blazing hair behind her ear. She smiled and buried herself in his chest again.

"I missed you so much," he murmured.

"I missed you more…I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

_Harry gets to live his dream,_ Ginny thought. _And as long as he's here, I get to live mine._

AN: Phew. Did I kill you with fluff yet?

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought in a **r e v i e w**


End file.
